poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the DC Comics world/Sly Cooper and the Gang join the group
This is how Crash and the gang goes to the DC Comics world and Sly and the gang join the group in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Crash Bandicoot: You think we can go into another world, Emmet? Emmet: Yes, Crash. Sci-Ryan: I hope we meet some new friends, Odette. Geronimo!!!!into the gateway Matau T. Monkey: Allons-y! Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Matau. Let's do this. the War Doctor's voice Gallifrey Stands! and Bertram jump into the Gateway followed by Thomas, Wlydstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Emmet, Terra (Teen Titans Go!), Clara Oswald, Bad Cop and the others. In the Vortex Ackar: Whoa! I now know why Odette turn into a swan! screams Clara Oswald: Calm down, Homer. Ryan F-Freeman: Odette and I hope this world has a keystone we can find. Princess Odette: nods I hope the same, Ryan. Berix: I'm so happy that Odette is nice. Gresh: Yee-haa! Odette can talk! Kiina: laughs This is awesome!!! Mata Nui: I wonder what world will we end up. the DC Comics world, reporters takes photos of the Keystone then Sauron appears Police Officer: It's not Halloween yet, is it? pulls out his mace Police Officer: You'll have to stay back, sir. It isn't safe here. Sauron: You are right. Police Officer: Wow. "A" for effort. uses his mace and hits the police officers away and goes for the keystone then he gets the Dark Tower on Luthor's building. Then the people run for their lives as Batman, Gandalf, Crash, Wyldstyle and the others come out of the portal. Batman and Sci-Ryan looks at a newspaper Princess Odette: Where are we? Sci-Ryan: This is Metropolis, Odette. Batman: You're right, Sci-Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Look!to the sky Wyldstyle: It's Superman! He'll help us. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah! Superman! Bertram T. Monkey: I didn't know you're a fan of him, Matau. Ryan waves to Superman then Superman waves back then he gets sucked into a portal Wyldstyle: Ohhhhhh..... Princess Odette: Does that mean...? Sci-Ryan: That's right, Odette. Leave it to Batman... Batman and Sci-Ryan: Again. Ex-Terminator: I hope he's ok. I decided to join you to fight bad guys. Evil Ryan: gasps Barad-Dur! Teen Titans show up Evil Ryan: I didn't say that. to the Dark Tower That. Wyldstyle: What is that thing, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: It's the Dark Tower Gandalf told me about. sees the Dark Tower Gandalf: I think you're right, Evil Ryan. If Sauron is here, all is lost. We can not hope to defeat him without Frodo, without the One Ring. grapples up to the roof, looks through the binoculars and saw Sauron with the Keystone Batman: I see him. And the Keystone. Sci-Ryan: One question: How come Robin is here when he was captured by Vortech? Robin (Teen Titans Go!): We are the Teen Titans. Sci-Ryan: I'm a leader of the Teen Titans. I'm Sci-Ryan. Carmelita Fox: Matau? Is that you? Matau T. Monkey: Carmelita! My girlfriend! hugs Carmelita then saw another Matau Cody Fairbrother: Do I see double of Matau?! Ryan F-Freeman: Or did Sauron send this. 2nd Matau T. Monkey: chuckles Oh. Ryan. I'm not really your apprentice. Ryan F-Freeman: What? Who are..? How did you...?onto the ground Sci-Ryan: Was it something I said? Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Yoo-hoo! Evil Ryan: You think Ryan's dead? Princess Odette: No. He just fainted. I think. Ryan nods and the fake Matau turns into Eris from Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas Sci-Ryan: What the...? Wyldstyle: Who is that? Batman: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman:up Wow. What did I miss? looks at Matau and Eris Ryan F-Freeman: WHAAA! Get back! Who-ever-you-are. You're not getting me! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. It's ok. She's good like the Dazzlings now. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Sorry. I got a bit jumpy. Ryanset Shimmer: Hello, Ryan. and Clara point their Sonic screwdrivers at Ryanset and Eris Bertram T. Monkey: What's with the pointing, you two? the War Doctor's voice They're screwdrivers! What are you gonna do? Assemble a cabinet at them? Sci-Ryan: No. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Thomas. It's our friend Ryanset Shimmer. Crash Bandicoot: Wait. at Eris from Chima and then the Goddess Eris Looks like they got the same name. Sci-Ryan: Look, Ryanset. It's just that we lost some friends because Gandalf told me and the others about not showing one of the Seven Sins and touching things they don't know yet. Ryan F-Freeman: And now my friend Twilight Sparkle from Equstria is turned into stone by Vortech. out Twilight's crown This is what's left of her.Eris Who are you and how did you know me? Plus, how did you and your boyfriend get here? Ryanset Shimmer: Oh. Clara Oswald Hi, little girl. I'm Ryanset and this is my girlfriend Eris the goddess of discord and chaos. Eris: My boyfriend and I followed you after you build a portal, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: That explains it. Eris. Ryanset. This is Clara Oswald. A companion of Sci-Ryan and the Doctor. Sci-Ryan: And this is my Dalek friend Ex-Terminator. He saved us from the Dalek Emperor. Ryanset Shimmer: Cool. It's a first time that a Dalek saved you and betrayed it's emperor. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. This Sauron person must be stopped. No matter the cost. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Remember what Gandalf said. Too bad Major Malfunction, his teammates and the Indominus Rex isn't here. I beaten her like a T-Rex... fighting a larger T-Rex. Ex-Terminator: Orcs located! EXTERMINATE! Sci-Ryan: Wait! Remember what Gandalf said. Ex-Terminator: Ok. This goddess can not be killed? Evil Ryan: Yeah. She's immortal like me. coughs Robin. It's nice to meet you. I'm Evil Ryan. Leader of the Cyberlings. Evil Anna: Let's use the Scale Keystone to solve this puzzle. Anna hit the keystone device then Sci-Ryan got small and Thomas (EG) got big Sci-Ryan: GOODNESS! Odette! I'm small! Odette: Aww. You're so cute. Sci-Ryan: a squeaky voice I'll do this puzzle with my bro. I know that Agalope is a smitten kitten. laughs and hugs Sunset Princess Ivy: I don't know who Sauron is, but he's bad. Right? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Sci-Ryan would like my Princess Ivy name: Prince Ivy. Eris: Who's that robot? WALL-E: WALL-E. Crash Bandicoot: Ryvine destroyed Sunset's Code Red ID Card. She is on our team. Batman: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong with Ryvine? He hates Kamen Guts, destroyed Sunset's ID Card to Code Red or whatever that team was called and teams up with Rothbart to kidnap Odette and Sci-Ryan. Ryanset Shimmer: Rothbart? Thomas: The evil enchanter and Ryvine's friend. Conker The Squirrel: arrives That guy can turn into the Great Animal. Crash Bandicoot: Conker? What are you doing here? Conker The Squirrel: I think this story will help. flashback Conker The Squirrel: narrating I was with Sly Cooper and the gang to find the traitor of Code Red, Flash Fire. looks at a photo of Flash in his predacon mode Conker The Squirrel: narrating Then, out of nowhere, a blue portal opens up and the van gets sucked in taking us with it. portal opens up and the van gets transported to the DC Comics world Conker The Squirrel: narrating When we arrive here, we met a group called the Teen Titans. ends Conker The Squirrel: And that's how a man in armor came here like us. Crash Bandicoot: You mean Sauron? Yes. Gandalf: I suppose the guy in red do work for a hero's code. Deadpool: That's right, Gandalf. Let me sing my song! Cody Fairbrother: Not this time. Don't show any sins while I sing No More Mr. Nice Guy. nods and the song No More Mr. Nice Guy starts playing Cody Fairbrother: Gosh it's such a hoot to see them quacking~ Conker The Squirrel: When I'm king, they'll treat me with respect~ Sci-Ryan: You hearing this, Emmet? Emmet: Yes. Conker The Squirrel: We can't wait to watch the villains' hearts breaking~ Cody Fairbrother: So much for poetically correct~ Up 'till now~ We pulled our punches~ Emmet: I'll give Ryvine some bunches~ Conker The Squirrel: No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me~ play the trumpet Cody Fairbrother: If you think that I'm hard-hearted~ Conker The Squirrel: Well, let me by, I haven't even started~ Cody and the Rainbooms: No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree~ Cody Fairbrother: Soon as my witchcraft has zinged them~ We'll be heroes of the kingdom~ Sci-Ryan: If Rothbart get Odette, well that's tragic~ Cody Fairbrother: 'Cause I'm going back to that old black magic~ Bad behavior is so much duller~ Emmet: Time to show our true colour~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's here with me~ Cody Fairbrother: Yeah! Vengeance is what I believe in~ I don't get mad, I get even~ Emmet: Sunset can't be a villain cause I won't fight her~ So, I'll join in with ya just like...~ Ryan and Cody: Ryanset Shimmer~ Cody Fairbrother: Up to some good, I love plottin'~ 'Cause I'm so good when I'm not rotten~ Matau and the Skylanders: No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see (wait and see)~ Cody Fairbrother: Vortech's that nasty, naughty, very spiteful~ Emmet: Wicked~ Sci-Ryan: Wayward~ The Cyberlings: Way delightful~ Ryanset Shimmer: We'll be heroes of the worlds, you see~ Ryan F-Freeman and Thomas: One more time! Cody Fairbrother: Lying, loathsame, never tender~ Indiscreet repeat offender~ No more Mr. Nice Guy, but he's me~ Emmet: Do, do, do~ Cody Fairbrother: Yeah! Ryan F-Freeman: So. What do you think? Emmet: That's very good, Ryan. Bravo! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. That is good. That is brilliant! Batman: Ok. Let's get moving. Crash Bandicoot: This city is cool. I hope Sauron didn't see me coming. into Timber Spruce Timber Spruce: Hey! Watch where you're going. Crash Bandicoot: Timber? Timber Spruce: Crash? Ryan F-Freeman: GLORIOSA!!! her I'm so very happy to see you again. Including Timber. Gloriosa Daisy: Me too, Ryan. If my brother and I can help you, that'll be rad. Gandalf: You know them, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Gandalf. We met them at Camp Everfree. Sci-Ryan: She can use magic with the geodes, Gandalf. Poor Princess Twilight. sniffs I must not cry. Conker The Squirrel: What happened to Twilight? Gloriosa Daisy: How did you know I was doing with the geodes? How did you know about the magic? Sci-Ryan: Ok. I got some things, Gloriosa. One, Ryvine's brother, Lord Vortech has turned Ryan's pony friend to stone. Two, I saw the Legend of Everfree film and three, I understand magic because I read a book about it. Timber Spruce: Is it true? The Seven Sin curse is real? Ryan F-Freeman: Might have. The only way to remove it is to open an golden egg. his chest and pulls out two geodes It's a good thing I kept this for your sister, Timber. Timber Spruce: What are you planning to do with those, Ryan? To power up my sister? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Timber. I got this. You and your sister can help us with this. She just need more power! Cody Fairbrother: What are you crazy?! You know what the geodes did to you and Gloriosa? Ryan F-Freeman: I know. the geodes to Gloriosa then her necklace turns into a necklace consisting of a vine and seven gem-like geodoes around her neck transforms into Gaia Everfree Cody Fairbrother: Whoa.... Is that....? Gaia Everfree: Hello, fellow heroes! Sci-Ryan: IT'S GAIA EVERFREE!!! Sly Cooper: Who is Gaia? Odette: Ryan's friend. [ Gaia Everfree: Looks like they turned that place into a prison. Sci-Ryan: [ Sauron: I see you. appears Two-Face: Well, well. If it isn't our old pal Batman and the Prime of Darkness, Ryan? Batman: Two-Face? Sci-Ryan: What did you do to that poor elephant? Two-Face: Giving it a face lift. May I give you one for that lunchbox? Sci-Ryan: No. Two-Face: Allow me to help you pick. Heads or tails? Batman: Harvey! Don't! Ryan F-Freeman: Uhh. Tails!! flips the coin Wyldstyle: Wow. You did remember that, Ryan. Two-Face: Sorry, Student of Primus. It's heads. Odette: What does heads mean? Two-Face: That your friends lose thiers! Homer: D'oh! Wyldstyle: '''Really started to wish I'd brought a bag of peanuts... This Keystone should help get closer to that... Elephant looking... Thing! '''Bad Cop: Ok, Two-Face. You can do it the easy way or you can... Orcs appears and charges at the heroes Bad Cop: You took the hard way. Let's get them!! Fire!! They are fighting all the Orcs Meg: Let's rock it up! Sunset plays a tune to an Orc before hitting it on the head with her guitar Meg: You're beaten by the member of the Rainbooms! Ryan: '''We need to defeat Two Face and the Elephant. '''Finn: '''How can we do that? '''Eris: '''Don't worry, we should use the Keystone. '''Sci-Ryan: '''Okay, let's use the Keystone. '''Crash: '''We should use the Elemental Keystone. '''Emmet: Ok, Lor. Laval. You can help me and Homer. Homer: '''What? Why me, Emmet? '''Emmet: Because we need to use fire to make the Orcs toast and we have to destroy the Machine. Burned, crispy toast. Homer: '''Mmm, Crispy Toast. '''Matau: Not for you, Homer! Homer: Aw Man! They made toast for the Orcs and they are eating the biggest pile. Ryan: Now, that they're distracted, we can defeat Two-Face. Meg: Let's do this! R'yan: '''Time for me to use Electric from the Keystone. '''Lisa: '''Aim it to the Generator's, Ryan. R'yan: You got it, My Friend! '''Bart: Take this, Two-Face! (He aim his Slingshot to the Face) Two Face: '''Ouch! Not the Face! '''Bart: You wanna pick? Heads or tails? Two Face: 'Tails. '''Bart: '(He flip the Coin) Nope! It's heads. 'Two Face: '''You are Good in Flipping Coin. Ryan is aiming two Generator's by using the Electric power from the Keystone and he finished it R'yan: Okay, I got it. Two Face: DARN YOU!! Ryan: Batman, now you can finish him off! Batman: Got it, Ryan! He throws his baterang and hits Two-Face. And Two Face got sucked into the Portal and the Elephant is running away Gandalf: You're safe now, my friend. Fly. Fly! Ryan: '''He's not a Bird, Gandalf. He's an Elephant. '''Gandalf: Thanks for telling me, Ryan. Ryan: '''You're welcome, Gandalf. '''Crash: '''So how can get the Gate open? '''Emmet: '''Don't worry, I can handle this. '''Cody: '''Okay, Build something. '''Emmet: '''You got it. '''Bad Cop: Let Wyldstyle help you, Master Builder. Wyldstyle: Let's do this, Emmet. Emmet: Now, you're talking. Wyldstyle and Emmet are building something and they finish it. Wyldstyle: We give you- Emmet: The door opener-inator. Ryan: '''Now aim it to that Gate! '''Emmet: '''Got it. He aim it to the Gate and now it's open '''Gandalf: '''Oh my! That was nearly as loud as my fireworks! '''Tino: Yup, Gandalf. And that's louder then Meg's laughter. Meg: '''Hey! '''Ryan: '''Sorry. Come on, let's go. '''Batman: You're right, Tino. Now to find this 'Sauron' guy. They went to the Tower and they saw the Keystone and Sauron. Sauron: He said you would come. To save the weak. Batman: '''He said?... Who said? '''Gandalf: Silence fiend! Ryan:You have fallen far, "Lord" Sauron. Are you serving Xehanort? Sauron: I serve no one, Gandalf Stormcrow and Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. All serve me. Wyldstyle: '''Idea for new name when I get tired of Wyldstyle: Stormcrow. '''Meg: Gandalf's last name is Stormcrow? Ryan: '''He didn't told us his last name. '''Gandalf: No he didn't. Ryah: Can we just shut it about the last name and defeat Sauron. Matau: '''Um... Guys, I think we got company with the Daleks, Lexbots and the Orc's. '''All: WHAT?! Cody: Oh no. Jake: Not good. Crash: '''Let's Battle! They are fighting the Daleks and the Orc's '''Ryan: '''We need to stop Sauron. '''Meg: '''How can we do that? '''Ryan: '''Don't worry, we should use the Keystone. '''Bart: At least I won't shine a light. Sci-Ryan: '''Light? That's it! We should use a Light on Sauron. '''Ryan: '''Okay, that will do it. So much for the Keystone. '''Meg: '''Okay, we need to find some light's. '''Lisa: Ok. Gandalf. Help me find some spotlights. Gandalf: '''Yes, my dear. They are going to the Spotlight and Laval found something underneath '''Laval: '''Guys! I found something underneath. '''Ryan: '''Good find, Laval. So how can we open it? '''Bad Cop: We need something for the Dalek platforms. Owen: '''And we should use some Vehicles. '''Ryan: '''Okay, These Vehicles should help us. They drive the Vehicles to the Generator's and then a Spotlight has comes out '''Ryan: '''I think we found the Spotlight. '''Wyldstyle: '''Think that did it. Let's get going! '''Meg: '''I hope this works. '''Ivy: Let's see. They use the Spotlight and they aim it to Sauron. Sauron: '''Gaaaaaahhh!!! Now they were on the Top of the Tower. '''Ryan: '''Guys. I think I have something to tell you... We're on top of the Tower! and I'm afraid of Heights! '''Cody: Guys, look! Something is coming out of the Portal. And then a Bat-Signal has comes out of the Portal Ryan: What is that thing? Batman: '''The Bat-Signal? Someone stole my Bat-Signal!? How that's going far! '''Ryan: Who knows. Matau: '''We should use this Bat-Signal to Sauron. '''Odette: '''That's should work. Ryan is using the Bat-Signal to Sauron '''Sauron: '''You'll PAY for this outrage. Another Portal has appeared and then Gandalf's Cart has comes out '''Gandalf: '''That's my old Cart! How in Middle-Earth did they find that? '''Sauron: With this thing! Ryan: The Keystone! Sauron: And I shall use it to rule the world! Ryan: '''Maybe we should use your Cart, Gandalf. '''Gandalf: '''For what? '''Ryan: '''You'll see in a moment. Gandalf. Use your staff to make something from your cart. '''Gandalf: Okay, Ryan. He use his Staff and he make a Firework Launcher Cody: Hope it works. Meg: '''It will be. '''Gandalf: Prepare to see some fireworks! He use the Firework Launcher and he aim it to Sauron Sauron: '''I shall rule all! And then a Bus is coming out of the Portal and it got Destroyed '''Laval: '''It's that our Speedor? Oh, wait. No that's not our Speedor. '''Gandalf: '''I believe that... 'Bus' has seen better days! '''Ryan: Hey! That's not Tino's line, Gandalf. Gandalf: '''Sorry. '''Emmet: '''Don't worry, I'll build something for the Bus. He is building something from the Bus and he's done '''Emmet: '''All done! '''Meg: But how it suppose to shine the light at Sauron? It has to be plugged in. Ryan: '''Now where is the plug? '''Cody: '''Found it! Ryan:' How did you find it, brother? '''Cody: '''I found it underneath. '''Ryan:' Then we'll make it get plugged in. Murrey: Good plan. Ryan: Climb onto the bus, Meg. Meg: '''Okay! She hop on the Bus and she aim the Bus to Sauron and he is gonna Fight them '''Homer: Watch out, Meg!! Ryan pulls Meg out of the bus before Sauron hits it Meg: '''That was Close!! '''Ryan: '''Yeah. Now let's Fight him! They are fighting him and after that he got Defeated '''Sauron: '''How... Is this possible? '''Gandalf: '''This is not your domain. You have no power here, Sauron, the Deceiver. '''Ryan: Time to finish you off! Meg! Meg: On it! She is going to finish him off, but Portal just sucked Sauron Meg: '''Drat! We almost got him! '''Odette: Don't worry, we'll get him in another time. Gand'alf:' Let's go get that keystone. Wyldstyle: Some "lord". He didn't even have giant pants! Ryan: I didn't know Sauron have pants. Oh no! They saw the Keystone get sucked into the Portal and Sly is gonna get sucked too Sly: '''HELP ME!!! Ryan: Sly! '''Wyldstyle: '''No! Sly grabs the Keystone then Wyldstyle grabs Sly clinging on to Sauron's throne '''Sly: Can someone give us a hand?! They saw a Giant Hand coming out of the Portal Wyldstyle: Oh yeah! Not him, though! Sly: '''And I'm not talking to you, Giant Hand! HELP!!! '''Gandalf: '''I'll save you two! '''Tino: Let me help you, Gandalf! Gandalf: '''No. I'll save them myself. Gandalf has saved Wyldstyle and Sly '''Wyldstyle: '''Thanks! '''Batman: '''Move! '''Wyldstyle: '''This way! They went to the Portal and they are floating Meanwhile at the Foundation Prime. '''Lord Vortech: My Lord Sauron. You look a bit bent out of shape. Lord Vortech: '''It would seem the mice have escaped from my Maze. And for some reason, I cannot locate them. So, Mr. Joker, what do we do it we can't find them? '''Joker: Uh. We make them find us? Lord Vortech: Exactly. Try not to destroy anything in our absence. Our Heroes and the Other's has comes out of the Gateway Gandalf: '''Well done, you two. It would be have been a long way down had you not open that rift. '''Wyldstyle: Let's find out how we use it properly, then... The Keystone is Floating 'Gateway Keeper:'This is the Locate Keystone. Now you can help me find my car keys. I'm just kidding- maybe later. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan